What Goes On In The Yaoi and Yuri Village
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Sakura is the Hokage of the Yaoi and Yuri Village. Ino is a top rank assassin under Orochimaru. When the two ex rivals meet up again they turn into. . . lovers?


I don' t own Naruto.

Me- ...

Everyone else- ?

Me- ... I' ve been meaning to start this for awhile. . .

Everyone else- get it started then. . .

Me- Okay!

Chapter 1: An Almost Ending to a Beginning

Haruno Sakura, age twenty- two, **still **couldn' t believe she was a Hokage. Not just any Hokage either, the the Hokage of a very popular village. It was the Yaoi and Yuri village. A village made for runaways or royal people who are attracted to the same gender as they are.

Sakura was the Hokage because her friend, Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage of the Leaf, begged her to.

The cotton candy haired woman looked at her apprentice. It seemed he was goggling some man twice his age. . . again.

"Mizu, stop it." Sakura scolded. She would of picked a female apprentice, but all they did was try to get her in bed.

"Oh, but look at his- "

"Stop that conversation right there!" Her emerald eyes gazed over to the man. It was Gaara of the sand.

Sakura sighed and informed her gay friend who Gaara was. Mizu stopped thinking the red head was the hottest thing he had ever seen and ran off to find someone less dangerous.

"What brings you here, Gaara?"

"I' m trying to find Yamanaka Ino." Sakura stiffened at his sentence.

"W- why?"

"Because Naruto and others have seen her here. . . with you." Gaara explained while glaring at her.

Sakura panicked, "She' s not here!"

The pink haired girl heard a sigh and Naruto appeared besides Gaara, "Where is she, Sakura- chan?"

"Sh- she' s not here." She sobbed at her old friend. Naruto shook his head and a few teams of ANBU showed themselves and started to search.

"Just tell me everything Sakura- chan. If you don't you might become a- "

"I know what I' ll become, but she didn't do anything!"

"Ino' s using you."

"No! She' s not!" Sakura screamed at her friend.

"She is. If you gave any information on Konoha to her she gave it to Orochimaru because The Leaf has been taken over. Along with the Sand. We. . . Gaara and I, on behalf of our villagers and survivors, are taking of the hidden village of Yaoi and Yuri. We need it for our new home." Naruto told her.

Sakura continued screaming, "She wouldn' t do this! Ino isn't like that!"

"She used to not be, but she is now."

"NO SHE ISN' T!"

"Tell us what happened. When we know what went on we' ll know if she used you or not." The blond concluded.

"FINE, JUST- just stop saying _her _like she doesn' t have a name!" The pink haired woman gave in. She knew she' d have to tell someone anyway. And even if Sakura didn't like it she would have to tell Naruto everything, even parts she would rather leave out.

"Will you tell me Sakura- chan?" Naruto gazed at her sadly.

Sakura started to tell her side of the story, "It started when. . . "

NOTES:

This chapter is short on purpose. No this isn't the end of it. I' m telling you this part, which is far ahead of the story then I' m going to work up to this part and then I' ll add an ending or some more chapters to the ending.

REVIEW PLEASE!

**ABOUT THE OC, SAKURA' S APPRENTICE:**

**OC Information:**  
**Name: **Mizu   
**Name Meaning:** Water  
**Age: _UNDECIDED  
_Gender: **Male  
**Attitude: **Kind, knows when to back off, generally says the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
**Weaknesses:** Hot guys, loud noises, and speedy battles.  
**Strengths:** Under cover missions, jutsu' s that stop a person from being quick (he has a whole list of them), and knowing how to calm Sakura down when _Inner Sakura_ comes out or understanding her when she whines in a non understandable voice.  
**Anything else:** Mizu doesn' t like it when a girl thinks they can get into his territory, beware he fights whoever thinks they can take Hyuuga Neji away.   
**The Hyuuga Neji thing:** Neji has to constantly go to The Yaoi and Yuri village because he is a personal guard to his younger cousin, Hanabi. Hanabi loves this village because the jutsus and attacks are very interesting things. The only reason she doesn' t live there is because her father won' t let her. Neji is always with Hanabi, under order, and Mizu thinks the Hyuuga is very exciting with Neji' s _colorful _threats.

**THE OC' S DON' T END UP WITH ANYONE UNLESS YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT! **

**_I don' t have final pairings picked out so feel free to tell me some pairings you want in here!_**


End file.
